wiggly_tv_collectionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles Show
The Wiggles Show is the name of TV Series 4 and 5 of The Wiggles. Series 4 was filmed and produced mainly in 2004, and premiered on ABC TV on 18 April 2005 at 8:00 am. Series 5 premiered a little over a year later, on 19 June 2006 at 8:10 am, and the series concluded at the end of that August. This was Greg's last aired TV series as a Wiggle, though a sixth series was partially shot with him before being replaced by Sam. Episodes Series 4 (2005) #Dorothy's Ballet #Making Pies #Friendly Feathersword Crew #When We Were Young #Kangaroo Dance #Shiver Me Timbers #I Swing My Baton #Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock #A Wiggly Mystery #Prehistoric Party #Wiggly Friends #Bow Wow Wow #We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea #Paint a Portrait #S.S Feathersword #Eagle Rock #Train Dance #Bill the Billycart #Jack in the Box #Fruit Salad #Learn About Animals #Help Find Jeff #I Count 1-10 #Picking Flowers #Swim With A Friend #Bailamos Series 5 (2006) NOTE: Episodes marked with an asterisk (*) means official names have never been given to them by The Wiggles on DVD, iTunes, or otherwise. Our articles on these episodes use the names given to them by Playhouse Disney in America (sourced from tv.com), and the order is based on iTunes and Netflix in Australia. #Fruity Fun #Let's Have a Dance! #The Wiggle Way #Shh! Shh! Shh! #A Wiggly Concert #Playing a Trick on the Captain #The Gorilla Dance #Pirate Radio #Amazing Alpaca #It's Sunny Today #Picnic Without Ants* #We Like To Say Hello* #Wiggly Shopping List* #Pirate Dancing #Nodding Dance! #Musical Bonanza* #O'Reilly!* #Shingle Back Lizard* #Pirate Dancing Shoes* #We Can Do So Many Things* #Box of Mystery* #Look But Don't Touch* #Farmer Brown* #Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing* #Animal Charades* #Fun at the Beach* Format Songs Multiple songs are featured in each episode, including studio songs from recent videos, songs performed in concert, and ones made exclusively for the series, filmed at an outdoor location, such as a forest or a beach. In Series 4, songs from Top of the Tots, LIVE Hot Potatoes!, and Sailing Around the World appear. Song title cards are used, with a cartoon Big Red Car or Feathersword revealing the title. Series 5 features song clips from Here Comes The Big Red Car and It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (video)|It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!]]. It also featured songs filmed during the Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert. A number of songs in both series are presented in "Wiggly Animation" done by Plastic Wax Animation. In Series 5, animated songs dubbed in Spanish are performed by "The Mariachi Wiggles", while songs dubbed in Mandarin Chinese show The Mandarin Wiggles. Series 5 treats both English and Foreign animation songs more as a segment, with one or two Wiggles almost always introducing both. Sailing Around the World Focusing on Captain Feathersword and his crew, we see them travel the world and have misadventures on the S.S. Feathersword or at the beach. The Wiggles appear in music videos featured at the end of these segments, although they are seen much less in Series 5's segments. Wigglehouse Looking much like the Wigglehouse from TV Series 2 (although the layout is different much of the same furniture is reused or recreated), the segment opens with the song In The Wiggles' World. The Wiggles are often seen performing a task, such as Jeff painting a picture of Wigglehouse (which the others mistake for him actually painting the walls of the house), or Greg cooking Vegetable Soup, prompting the others to wash their hands before they eat. In Series 5, a number of segments focus on Magic Greg and Anthony causing difficulties in his tricks, calling back to similar Series 2 sketches. Some Series 5 segments also end in a brief song, either performed live (such as Vegetable Soup), or miming to a short studio recording (such as Gulp Gulp). The outside of Wigglehouse is never seen in live-action. Dorothy's Dance Class (S4)/Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet (S5) This segment focuses on Dorothy the Dinosaur and the Wiggly Dancers teaching a specific dance. In Series 5, each dance relates to a letter of the alphabet, which Anthony introduces at Captain's dock. The Little Wiggles Showing the life of The Wiggles when they were young, very similar to the Wigglehouse segments although typically much shorter in length. In Series 4, each segment is accompanied by a song performed by The Little Wiggles, while Series 5 drops this. Jeff's Animal Adventures This segment, which appears only in Series 5, sees Jeff showcase a number of animals around a zoo. These are usually less than 30 seconds, and are set to the instrumental of Anthony's Workshop. The segment is never given a name on screen. Credits Series 1 * Executive Producers The Wiggles * Producer/Director Paul Field * Choreographer Leeanne Ashley * Captain Feathersword Paul Paddick * Wigglehouse segments written by Greg Page & Murray Cook * Captain Feathersword segments written by Anthony Field * Little Wiggles segments written by Paul Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Director of Photography Borce Damcevski * Assistant Director Peter Dudkin/Colin Purnell * Production Manager Jennifer Carmody * Post Production Craig Abercrombie Series 2 * Executive Producers M.Cook A.Field G.Page J.Fatt * Producer/Director Paul Field * Choreographer Leeanne Ashley * Starring - The Wiggles Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field & Greg Page * Captain Feathersword Paul Paddick * Wigglehouse segments written by Anthony Field, Paul Field & Greg Page * Captain Feathersword segments written by Anthony Field & Paul Field * Director of Photography Borce Damcevski * Assistant Directors Peter Dudkin/Colin Purnell * Production Manager Karlene Meenahan * Post Production Craig Abercrombie Trivia *Despite it having been released between Top of the Tots and Sailing Around the World, no songs from the Cold Spaghetti Western appear in Series 4 (not counting We're The Cowboys, and which appears in animation). *Songs in Series 5 later appeared in Splish Splash Big Red Boat and Lights, Camera, Action!. Category:TV Series